


Aoba Johsai’s setters.

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Soft and Fluffy, Sugawara attends Seijoh au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Oikawa Tōru was prepared to rule over Aoba Johsai as the only setter there. The best one they had ever had. Yet Sugawara Koushi stood in his way. They declared each other to be rivals and yet... They became friends.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Aoba Johsai’s setters.

It was no news to Oikawa that he was quite possibly one of the greatest and most handsome setters to ever grace the halls of Aoba Johsai. In fact, he thought he’d be the only amazing and beautiful setter there... Until he arrived at tryouts to find another person trying for the setter position. He had gorgeous brown eyes and impossibly beautiful silver hair... He was just... Refreshing to look at. 

Oikawa immediately hated him and declared him as his rival. To which the boy introduced himself and then called him an idiot because they are on the same team how can they be rivals? Did he have no brain cells? 

Honestly, when Oikawa’s childhood friend came into the tryouts he didn’t expect to see Oikawa arguing with another pretty boy. Both were arguing about who was the better setter and why they would get the setting position...  
“I’m already the best setter!”  
“That just means I can improve and you can’t!”  
“I can improve!”  
“How can you improve if you’re the best already?”   
Silence followed Sugawara’s comment and Iwaizumi was quite pleased to find his childhood friend had been bested. It was quite a funny spectacle to see Oikawa stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face. 

***

Thus began the setter vs setter.   
All of the first year was a competition for them until they lost devastatingly and Oikawa was hurt badly from pushing himself. Sugawara had made sure to scold him because how could he be a proper rival if he was injured it made no sense and he was a complete and utter reckless idiot. 

Oikawa sort of got distracted as Sugawara yelled at him... By the fact that he cared and noticed so much more about him than anyone else did. Even their fangirls never noticed this much about him and Oikawa smiled at him softly.   
“Hey, suga~ are you worried about me?” Oikawa attempted teasing him.  
However, Sugawara just glared at him for a moment like he was a complete and utter idiot.  
“Well obviously! We’re friends aren’t we?” Sugawara announced.

Oikawa blinked at him for a moment. Friends? Were they friends? Well, they did spend a lot of time practising together and they ate lunch together. They also hung out with their friends and studied at each other’s houses... 

“I think you just made him realise he’s an idiot Sugawara,” Iwaizumi piped up from behind them with a smirk.   
Honestly, Sugawara had been a big help in keeping his idiotic childhood friend in check. He had a way of being super sweet and super terrifying at the same time that sent chills even down Iwaizumi’s spine. 

“Really? He should’ve realised that before,” Sugawara stated simply as if Iwaizumi had asked him a simple fact. 

Oikawa glared at them both whilst icing his knee. Right. Being friends with both Sugawara and Iwaizumi meant they would probably team up against him... Then if you add in Matsukawa and Hanamaki... Oikawa sighed and pouted...  
This was gonna be a long three years. 

******

Second-year came around sooner than they thought it would and it was quite often you’d see Oikawa over practising once again in the gyms. Iwaizumi had tried to talk sense into him and so had Matsukawa and Hanamaki yet no one had succeeded.

So after a little persuasion, Sugawara stormed into the gym during one of these times. He froze as he saw the determined look on Oikawa’s face and the sweat dripping off of him from how clearly hard he had been working. He looked frankly exhausted and like he could collapse at any minute yet he kept going.   
“Tōru,” Sugawara spoke up. 

Oikawa whizzed around to see the fellow setter standing there with a sad smile on his face... Oikawa grimaced at the sight of it. Somehow it hurt more than when Sugawara scolded him.   
“Tōru, let’s go, I’ll buy you some milk bread on the way home,” Sugawara offered gently.  
Oikawa blinked at him after realising he used his first name and was quite pleased with how it sounded when used in such a sweet tone rather than his full name being used for scolding...   
“Okay.”

***

“Why do you work so hard?” Sugawara asked the brown-haired boy next to him as they walked the street home.   
Oikawa stared at him for a moment.   
He was surely joking? Oikawa had seen how hard Sugawara worked himself and how much he pushed himself daily. He had seen Sugawara collapse a few times from exhaustion and be practically forced to sit out of practice by the captain. 

“Why do you?” Oikawa retorted.  
Sugawara sighed softly and rubbed his arm awkwardly.   
He had many reasons for working hard.   
He wanted to play on his team. Sure Oikawa was better than him in many ways but Sugawara was sure he was improving every day he just had to work harder. Then that way Oikawa wouldn’t have to work so hard during practice matches or matches. He could ease his friends burden a little whilst also standing on the court he so longed to play on. He wanted to help his team and his friends more than anything else. They were his family. 

Oikawa nudged for the silver-haired boy to reply and Sugawara sighed before telling him exactly what he thought.   
“Suga-“  
“It’s okay Oikawa, it’s not your fault you’re naturally talented, just know I won’t lose to you,” Sugawara beamed at him making Oikawa almost cry.

One of his best friends was working so hard because of him and for him... It was so sweet and stupid and...   
“I know you won’t.”

****

After another devastating loss to Shiratorizawa in their second year... 

“You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima had said to Oikawa like he always did.  
Yet this time he had said it at the wrong time. He had said it when Oikawa was very sad and so was the whole team. He had said it when Sugawara having been benched most of the game had to watch his best friends struggle then cry.   
“And you should learn to shut your mouth,” Sugawara hissed at the ace. 

Ushijima was slightly taken aback. He had barely seen this guy before he was always on the benches. Clearly, he had no such talent to be on the court so how could he address Ushijima so rudely?   
By the time Ushijima had opened his mouth to reply Sugawara had simply glared at him making a shiver go up to his spine then turned away to talk to Oikawa. 

***

Naturally, the team's spirit was dampened especially the third years who didn’t succeed in getting to nationals for their last year. The second years promised they would do it for them and after their final meal as a team they all parted ways. 

The second years were all silent as they headed home until Sugawara broke it.   
“Hey, how about we go to mine and play some games? Maybe watch Godzilla? Some unsolved mysteries? I think my mum even got mapo tofu today...” Sugawara suggested to them with a bright smile. 

His friends weren't idiots. They could tell he was just as upset about the loss as they were yet he was trying to make them happy. Even if he was devastated because he couldn't play of help in any way. 

”Yeah that sounds great Koushi, ” Oikawa smiled at him and Sugawara felt his cheeks slightly flush at his first name being used.  
It was fine, however... Because they were friends. Right? 

And so the second year's enjoyed their tragic loss over video games and some of the best cooking Sugawara’s mother had ever done apparently. It got so late that they all ended up staying. 

It was rather odd to see five teenage boys sprawled out on your living room floor whilst Godzilla played in the background but Sugawara’s mother just sighed softly. She grabbed a few pillows and blankets which she placed as best as she could over them. Then she went to bed. It was nice knowing her son had such good friends.

******

It was finally their third year and their first practise match against the fallen powerhouse Karasuno.   
Oikawa had requested this match and yet he wasn’t here. Which also meant peace for Iwaizumi as his fangirls-  
“Sugawaraaaaaa!” Girls squealed from the balcony and Sugawara waved at them with a smile.  
Iwaizumi glared at him only making Sugawara grin at him more. Naturally. Escaping Oikawa just meant you had Sugawara to deal with. 

The animosity between the two groups was already there and only increased when Iwaizumi headed over to shake the captain's hand. (Seeing as he was vice-captain.)   
Sugawara stretched and talked with Matsukawa and Hanamaki happily.  
“Sugawara good luck!” A girl called to him and he whizzed round to see who it was.   
He smiled at her and waved before going back to talking to his two friends. Not noticing the dark aura coming from second years on the other team. 

Naturally, the coaches didn’t expect much surprises due to the fact Oikawa was out of service and the school they were playing was a fallen powerhouse. That was until they performed their quick and Sugawara smiled as he realised they revealed their weapon. It was time for him to get serious. 

So he did. Oikawa entered the gym just in time to see Sugawara perform with setting skills he never knew he had. Then as Oikawa was warming up it all ended with an all so familiar jump serve which sailed past the libero into bounds giving Aoba Johsai the win. It was performed by Sugawara. 

The gym erupted into cheers from fangirls and teammates. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile from the sidelines. Sugawara suddenly spotted him and ran over with a gorgeous smile on his face and his eyes shining with so much happiness.  
“So? Did you see how much I’ve improved yet Tōru?” Sugawara grinned at him.

Oikawa couldn’t help but stare at him for a few moments. He was very sweaty and yet he was positively brimming with happiness. It might be the happiest Oikawa had ever seen him. They hadn’t needed him for all of the matches seeing as they had Sugawara and they did amazing. Oikawa felt awful for ever doubting his talent and gave him a soft smile.  
“Yeah, you did great rival.” 

Hearing those words Sugawara couldn’t help but smile even brighter than before. He looked up to and respected Oikawa a lot even if they were the same age. Not due to anything much besides the fact he put more effort into the team than anyone else. The fact he was so caring and how much research he did for them... The fact that he was possibly their strongest player and that...   
Sugawara’s heart raced every time he was near. 

****

After they had lost to Shiratorizawa at inter-high the third years had grown more determined. This was their final chance to beat Shiratorizawa. Their last chance to be on the court together... And... Sugawara was put in during the third set. 

Honestly, Sugawara was terrified however he knew Ushijima would naturally underestimate him. Of course, Tendou was not to be underestimated at all being the guess monster but... Sugawara clenched his fists at his side as he walked onto the court whilst a dejected Oikawa passed him. Sugawara placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.   
“I’ve got this from here Tōru, we’ll win this,” Sugawara assured him and then headed onto the court. 

Although it was something small... It really eased Oikawa’s nerves and he sat on the bench watching the rest of the match. It was very close. As all their matches with Shiratorizawa were and yet in the final points... Sugawara performed a setter dump that grabbed them the win. 

The entire court was silent. Until it erupted into cheers. They had finally made it. They were going to freaking nationals. The whole team cried tears of happiness as they hugged. 

****

Needless to say, Sugawara’s mother was ecstatic to hear the news and the teenaged boys raced to Sugawara’s house to find their families had created a small party for them. They celebrated with cake and delicious food and then once again they all passed out asleep on the floor. 

Only this time Oikawa and Sugawara ended up cuddling. Much to their embarrassment in the morning and their friend's delight. Seeing as Matsukawa and Hanamaki now had blackmail material for them. 

****

...They didn’t win nationals. Yet they made it pretty far in the brackets before losing to Nekoma. It hurt honestly to finally get there and to lose but they had gotten there at least once and with that their third year ended.   
Another gathering at the Sugawara household. Another bunch of teenage boys sprawled on the floor. 

******

Years later 

Sugawara inhaled deeply as he saw the ball coming towards him. He already knew who he was going to set it to and the brown-haired male trying to flirt with him through the net wouldn’t stop that. The ball was set and hit. They won. 

Sugawara spun to see Oikawa’s pouty expression on the other side of the net and smirked. Oikawa poked his tongue out at him then they both headed to hear from their coaches. After congratulations and goodbyes and the like...

Two exhausted men walked side by side to the restaurant they agreed to meet their friends at.   
“So... Is there anything you’d like to tell me before we see them Tōru?” Sugawara hinted when the two finally made it outside the place.  
Oikawa jumped slightly... Had he caught onto his plan? There was no way right... No way.   
“Nope.” 

Sugawara eyed the fellow setter suspiciously as they entered the restaurant to see their friends waiting in the corner for them. 

“If it isn’t the Matsukawa’s! How’s married life?” Sugawara grinned at the trio two of which threw their husband a glare.   
Seeing as they were actually the Iwaizumi’s but Matsukawa didn’t tell Sugawara that. Why would he? 

***

Oikawa had been acting strangely all night up until they had finally finished dinner.  
“We almost beat you,” Oikawa pouted at Koushi.  
“Yeah no way, he completely wiped the floor with you, we watched the match,” Hanamaki pointed out with a grin.   
Oikawa huffed with a pout and Sugawara smiled softly at him.  
“You’ll get us, next time babe,” Sugawara assured him.   
Oikawa smirked at this and nodded.   
“Sure next time.”

****

Next time came around faster they anticipated and it was only a few months later when... Sugawara and Oikawa were facing off against each other again. On live tv. In front of everyone. The match was in half time and both of them were sweaty, slightly exhausted yet happy.   
“Hey, Sugawara!” Oikawa called from the other side of the net. 

Sugawara confusedly jogged over to it and only the net was parting them. He was quite perplexed about why Oikawa would call him over unless it was to do his usual flirting to try and put him off. 

Actually, almost everyone was watching the two of them to see what antics they would do this time... 

When suddenly Oikawa pulled a box from his jacket and got down on one knee. Making everyone gasp including Sugawara who placed his hand over his mouth in shock as tears came to his eyes. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about marriage but they never had enough time with volleyball taking up a lot of their schedule. Yet it was summer soon so not much to do besides practice. Oikawa must have planned this very well to get it so perfectly timed. Sugawara knew this about his boyfriend. Tōru planned everything. There was no way this was out of the blue or something. He had definitely planned this. Especially seeing as how public and broadcaster this was he wanted everyone to know they were going to be engaged...

“Sugawara Koushi, will you do me the great honour, of becoming my rival for life?” Oikawa grinned at him.   
“If that means marrying you then yes, If not then I have a game to win,” Sugawara giggled at him.   
Oikawa smiled as tears pricked at his eyes and he slipped the ring onto his now fiancé’s finger. Oikawa slid under the net and the two kissed briefly as cheers erupted from the audience. Sugawara smiled brightly as he looked at the ring then back up at his gorgeous fiancé. They had definitely been through a lot and it meant everything for him to be here with his best friend. Standing on opposite sides of the net but both sides agreed on their feelings...

Oikawa won the match. Sugawara was very emotional due to his proposal and it didn’t take long for Sugawara to realise that was his plan and scold him... He would still marry him though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I won’t lie I kind of love this. Even if it may seem off at times I hope you did like it and are all staying safe!! ~ Plant


End file.
